


Будет лучше, если сжать зубы

by Ampaseh, Gevion



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Incest Kink, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Ночуя на квартире у Дика, Тим слышит больше, чем готов был услышать. Джейсон совсем не прочь воспользоваться случаем.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 21





	Будет лучше, если сжать зубы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feels Better Biting Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221301) by [queeniegalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore). 



> Написано на ключевое слово «укусы». От автора: «Они не братья и на самом-то деле не считают себя братьями — по крайней мере, в этом тексте. Просто Джейсон бесстыжий и любит грязные разговорчики».
> 
> Переведено на ЗФБ-2020 для команды [WTF Batman & Co](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219042387.htm).

Под одеялом было слишком жарко, сбившиеся простыни повлажнели от пота и пахли сексом.

Тим закусил ладонь у основания, с силой сжав зубы, а второй скользнул между ног и обхватил свой наливающийся возбуждением член.

Дик мылся в душе, напевая что-то громко, радостно и слегка фальшиво, а Джейсон ждал их обоих в гостиной. Они собирались пойти позавтракать вместе, проверяя границы хрупкого перемирия, которое заключили на этот месяц. Вчера Тим ночевал в постели Дика — Дик гостеприимно уступил её, а сам устроился на диване. Где-то после трёх ночи в окно влез Джейсон, и Тим проснулся, услышав этих двоих. Они ссорились шёпотом, потом целовались, потом… снова ссорились.

— Здесь Тим, — прошипел Дик. — Спи на полу.  
— Думаешь, он не знает? — голос Джейсона звучал насмешливо, презрительно. — Думаешь, в этой семье есть хоть что-то, о чём он не знает?

«А ты думаешь, он не _слышит_ вас, идиотов?»

К тому времени Тим уже неслабо завёлся, представляя их вместе на одном диване. Член стоял, и дотронуться до него хотелось просто мучительно, но Тим прекрасно осознавал, что если он мог слышать _их_ , то и они могли слышать _его_. Квартирка у Дика была крошечная. Дик сделал что-то такое, от чего Джейсон задышал прерывисто, и Тим это услышал. Потом Джейсон ответил услугой на услугу, и у Дика вырвался стон — не громче шумного выдоха, но и это Тим услышал тоже.

Тим кусал себя за руку, ласкал свой член и старался быть как можно тише.

А затем, после того, как они _кончили_ , Тим замер. Он не успел до них, а теперь в квартире воцарилась гробовая тишина. Ему казалось, сердце стучит так громко, что этот грохот слышно даже через две стены, не говоря уже о влажных, пошлых звуках, с которыми кулак движется по члену. Дик захрапел, но Джейсон ещё не спал — он встал, походил немного, налил себе стакан воды, бегло полистал книги на полке у Дика.

И пришёл в спальню _к Тиму_.

— Не спится, Тимберс?

Тим вскинулся, будто его ударило током. Одна рука так и осталась во рту, а вторую он вытащил из трусов с такой скоростью, что, должно быть, остался ожог от трения.

Джейсон рассмеялся.

— Давно слушаешь?  
— Я… Я не знаю… Я спал, Джей, я…

Джейсон снова засмеялся и присел на край кровати. Тим уставился на свои ладони. Обе были немного мокрыми, по разным причинам, и обе слегка блестели в свете фонаря, что горел за окном.

— Однажды я завалился сюда после драки, которая кончилась хреново, и вырубился прямо на этой кровати. А Дикки забыл, что я тут, и притащил домой девчонку. Разбудил меня, когда дверь открывал, но разрешил не вставать, очень любезно с его стороны. А её пошёл трахать на диване. И я всё слышал. Каждый звук, бля. Как его язык двигался, пока он ей отлизывал. Как он раскатывал презик, как член смазывал. Практически уверен, что слышал, как она шлёпала его по заднице. — Джейсон ухмыльнулся, и в тусклом ночном свете эта ухмылка казалась отчасти злобной, а отчасти настолько сексуальной, что ничего лучше Тим не видел за всю жизнь. — Так что да, я знаю, ты слышал.

Тим сделал глубокий вдох. Он был так близок к оргазму, что, наверное, смог бы кончить, даже разок потеревшись о простынь. 

— Ты хотел, чтобы я слушал.  
— Ты кончил?

Словно ещё один удар током. Джейсон к нему даже не притронулся, но ощущение было таким реальным, точно он просунул руку под одеяло и ласкал член Тима. Пиздец. Ну что за пиздец.

— Нет, — Тим помедлил, облизнув губы. Он слышал, как Дик мирно похрапывает, а кожей чувствовал пристальный взгляд Джейсона, будто тот был весомым, тёплым и тяжёлым, как одеяло. — Пока нет, Джей.

Джейсон наклонился к нему, всё ещё не касаясь.  
— А хочешь?  
— Ох, блядь…

Тим инстинктивно впился зубами в руку, пытаясь не выдать, насколько ему хочется и насколько стыдно. Джейсон втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Ты такой смазливый, Тим, просто охренеть, ты хоть знаешь это? Мы знали, что ты услышишь. Бля, Дикки будет отпираться, но он тоже знал. Как же он кончал из-за этого. Он знал, что ты тут дрочишь и изо всех, блин, сил пытаешься не издать ни звука. Вот так ты это делаешь? За руку себя кусаешь?

Тим кивнул с долей отчаяния. Он хотел потрогать себя. Хотел, чтобы Джейсон его потрогал и, да, о боже, да — Джейсон подсел рядом, прислонился к спинке кровати, украдкой обнял за плечи и прижал к себе, устраивая поуютнее.

— Так давай же, Тимми. Продолжай.

Джейсон бережно отодвинул руку Тима ото рта и тут же заменил её своей, а Тим застонал, громко и гортанно, не успев себя остановить.

Дик всхрапнул. Тим закрыл глаза.

На вкус Джейсон был как пот и соль и немного пах кожаной курткой. Тим очень осторожно прикусил мякоть его ладони, и Джейсон фыркнул:  
— Всего-то? Ты будешь кончать так сильно, что от твоих криков дом рухнет, вот чего я хочу, Тимми. Так что укуси-ка по… о да, бля.

Сомкнув зубы сильнее, Тим запустил руку в трусы. Запах Джейсона захлёстывал его с головой: кожаная куртка, соль, нотка металла, оружейная смазка, которой он полировал свои глоки, и та фруктовая хрень, которой он мазал волосы. Грязная одежда, дезодорант, уступающий место поту…

Минуту спустя Тим осознал, что кроме всего этого он чует ещё и Дикки — на Джейсоне был и его пот тоже, и на Джейсоне был запах их секса.

Сжав член в кулаке, Тим потянул с силой и тяжело выдохнул Джейсону в руку. Он долго не продержится, чёрт, он не сможет…

— Да, вот так, детка. Бля, сама мысль, что ты тут слушаешь и дрочишь на нас, это так горячо. Ты понимаешь? Ты такой горячий, малыш. А ещё ты мелкий похотливый говнюк. Обожаю.

Тим загнанно дышал, и его горячие влажные выдохи оседали на коже Джейсона. Ему показалось, что рот наполнился слюной, и он стал лизать ладонь Джейсона, не выпуская её из зубов, пытаясь всосать слюну и сглотнуть.

— Сейчас спустишь, Тимми? Чёрт, давай же, да. Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, я хочу это кожей почувствовать. Дай мне, дай же мне, я хочу, чтобы мне было что вспомнить завтра.

Тим забыл, что нужно быть тихим, забыл обо всём на свете, кроме липкой ладони на члене, кроме запаха и вкуса Джейсона и его тепла рядом. Кожаная куртка, и пот, и… твою-то мать, в патрулях у него будут очень интересные вспышки воспоминаний. 

Он вот-вот _кончит_.

Тим повернул голову и взглядом попытался предупредить Джейсона. Джейсона, который с лёгкостью завел его так, будто они трахались по-настоящему, и для этого ему понадобилось лишь шептать Тиму на ухо и дать ему прикусить свою ладонь. Джейсона, который сейчас, раскрасневшись, пялился на него с приоткрытым ртом. Его волосы чуть завивались на концах — испарина появилась раньше, из-за Дикки и того, что они вдвоём делали, но теперь он вспотел ещё сильнее, и причиной тому был Тим.

Рука начинала болеть, но Тим был так близок к оргазму. Он часто моргал, не отрывая взгляда от лица Джейсона, и тот понял. Конечно же, тот понял.

— Ты сейчас кончишь для меня, ага? Прямо в чистенькую постельку Дикки. Будешь весь такой грязный, так и уснёшь, а потом встанешь и пойдёшь с нами завтракать, как будто и не дрочил на своих старших братьев, которые ебутся в соседней комнате. Ох, Тимми. — Он наклонился чуть ближе и добавил: — Веди себя хорошо и, может, утром я трахну его ещё раз, чтобы ты снова послушал.

Тим кончил.

Джейсон окружал его со всех сторон — своим телом, своим голосом. Разгорячённый и мокрый, Тим кончил, прижимая член к животу, пытаясь удержать сперму в руке, однако несколько капель всё равно вытекли на бок и скатились на простыню. Он кончил и только тогда, сквозь дымку наслаждения, осознал, что должен был прислушиваться к похрапыванию Дика.

Если не считать его собственного тяжёлого дыхания, в квартире царила тишина. И Тим, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить, почему это должно его волновать.

Медленно и осторожно Джейсон вынул руку из его рта, и Тим поморщился. Кожу он не прокусил, но отпечаток зубов выглядел ужасно. Наверняка останется синяк.  
— Прости, — хрипло прошептал он. — Чёрт, прости.

Джейсон поднял руку, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть на свету.  
— Да ладно, фигня. Я же сам тебе разрешил, ну? Останется прикольный след.

Тим утомлённо кивнул, даже не понимая, с чем соглашается. Было так поздно — хотя, скорее уж, рано, — и он вдруг осознал, что сквозь шторы просачивается уже не луч фонаря, а бледный, сероватый от вечного блюдхэйвенского смога рассвет.

Тим был весь липкий и грязный. Джейсон выскользнул из постели, провёл рукой по влажным прядям его волос.  
— Отличная работа. А теперь отбой, Замена. И не забудь придумать, зачем ты стираешь постельное бельё. Утром придётся объясняться с Диком.  
— Бля, — выдохнул Тим. Он слишком устал, чтобы прямо сейчас переживать из-за этого. Вытеревшись краем простыни, он запинал её подальше, к изножью кровати, и завернулся в одеяло. — Джей, мы что…

Джейсон — обычное для него дело — вновь засмеялся.

— Мы просто развлекались. Не напрягайся, лучше поспи.  
— А как же Дик?  
Джейсон понимающе улыбнулся.  
— И насчёт этого тоже не грузись. С Дикки все будет тип-топ, малыш.  
Тим решил поверить ему на слово. Он зевнул.  
— Ладно, как скажешь. Оставим разборки до утра, да?  
Джейсон ухмыльнулся ещё шире.  
— Именно. Разберёмся после завтрака. Или, может, после того, как я трахну Дика в душе.  
Тим прикрыл глаза.  
— Господи боже, Джей.

Не было ни единого шанса, что Дик не проснулся от их возни. Тим не стал открывать глаза, решив, что ему плевать.

~

Дик коротко вскрикнул, когда Джейсон распахнул дверь в ванную. По всей крошечной квартирке разносился шум воды, и всё же он не заглушал голоса.  
— Джейсон! А как же Тим?

Джейсон фыркнул, пинком закрывая за собой дверь.  
— Знаешь, Дикки, думаю, Тим переживёт.

Тим сделал глубокий вдох, прикусил ладонь и с силой сжал зубы.


End file.
